callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sheiva
The Sheiva is a bullpup semi-automatic assault rifle featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. It has the lowest rate of fire in its category, but is capable of killing most enemies in two shots, unless one of the shots is a penetration shot. Campaign The campaign features a special variant known as Sheiva SSW. The Sheiva SSW features an integral silencer and a Recon Sight, and uses five-round magazines as opposed to the traditional 20-round. The Sheiva SSW is only available in the mission "Vengeance". Also, rather than occupying one of the two main weapon slots as a regular Sheiva does, it uses the equipment slot (like launchers). Specifications *Ammo: 7.8x54mm *Length: 780mm *Weight: 7.3kg *Barrel: 515mm *Production Years: 2047 - Present *Country of Origin: India Multiplayer The Sheiva is unlocked at level 43. The Sheiva is far and away the highest damage assault rifle. It will kill in two shots at most ranges, and at all ranges if one shot is a headshot. The Sheiva easily has the highest damage per bullet of any assault rifle, and overall, it is one of the strongest damage per bullet weapons in the game, contending with the Gorgon for per-shot lethality, and comparable to the Drakon at long range. The Sheiva is also a one shot kill in Hardcore at almost all times, only missing kills against Kinetic Armor users and sometimes when shooting through walls. The Sheiva is unique in that it is the only Assault Rifle to possess high penetration power, making the Sheiva one of the best weapons overall to shoot through walls with due to its extreme damage. The Sheiva's fire rate is the worst in its class. The Sheiva fires at a rate of 257 RPM, or just over four shots per second. The Sheiva's fire rate is incredibly slow, just about half the speed of the Man-O-War. An odd trait of the Sheiva, and several semi-automatic weapons in Black Ops 3, is that if the player is shooting faster than the Firecap, the Sheiva's fire rate will not be lowered, unlike that of semi-automatic weapons in past games. The Sheiva's accuracy is superb. The iron sights are decent enough, and the recoil is effectively non-existent. This is due to the Sheiva's moderate kick per shot and terribly slow rate of fire both making it so the Sheiva recenters between shots. The Sheiva is one of the most accurate weapons in the game. The Sheiva's handling traits are below average for an Assault Rifle. The Sheiva will take ever so slightly longer to aim than other Assault Rifles, the Sheiva has a slightly larger hip-fire spread than other Assault Rifles, and has the slowest reload speed of any Assault Rifle, taking around 2.2 seconds to reload the weapon. Due to the Sheiva's nature, however, reloads are less frequent than one would anticipate. The Sheiva's magazine capacity is the smallest of all Assault Rifles, holding only 20 rounds. However, due to the Sheiva's high damage and great accuracy, the player should be able to put its ammunition to great use. The player will spawn in with a total of 80 rounds with the Sheiva equipped. The Sheiva has the usual selection of attachments on offer. The optical attachments can aid some players due to the rather obstructive (but still usable) iron sights, but for the most part, optical attachments should only be considered when using the Sheiva at very long range. The Foregrip is completely unnecessary, as the Sheiva effectively has no recoil. The Sheiva is easily the worst Assault Rifle to equip a Suppressor, as it makes the Sheiva need three shots to kill very often. The Sheiva's time-to-kill ratio when needing three shots is extremely slow, making the Suppressor a horrible choice. The Long Barrel isn't immediately necessary since the Sheiva has good range values by default, but it effectively makes the Sheiva never take three shots to kill unless shooting through cover, at Kinetic Armor, or with a Suppressor equipped as well. Optics in this case can work well with the Long Barrel, as the iron sights might be unsuitable for aiming at enemies who are just at the tip of the normal 2-hit kill range. The Sheiva is granted the largest headshot damage bonus from High Caliber, bringing up the headshot multiplier from x1.1 to a whopping x1.8; this enables it to kill in one headshot at closer ranges. Using High Caliber with Long Barrel is highly recommended, as the combination is extremely deadly at close to medium range, where the Sheiva becomes superior to the Drakon due to the better handling. The Quickdraw Handle and the Stock both help the Sheiva's handling traits, and are quite useful if the player is playing more aggressively with the Sheiva. The Laser Sight makes the Sheiva's hip-fire spread tighter, making it more accurate in close quarters, but the Sheiva is ill suited for close quarters combat even with the Laser Sight equipped. FMJ improves the penetration power to where almost no piece of cover can stop the Sheiva from shooting through it. Some players may not use it on the condition that it is overkill due to the Sheiva's elevated penetration power, although Hardcore players might find the guaranteed kill with FMJ desirable. Rapid Fire is an interesting choice that can make the Sheiva even more deadly, although the increased output, small as it may be, can potentially offset one's aim from the target if firing too quickly. Fast Mag and Extended Mag are both useful in making the player less vulnerable when reloading, either by making the reload faster, or making the reload less frequent. The Sheiva already has a generous magazine capacity considering its damage per shot, and Fast Mag, while improving on the Sheiva's poor reload speed, may not be needed when using the Sheiva at a distance, where players can easily get out of the sight of an enemy and reload. Neither attachment is particularly bad, but isn't a mandate on the Sheiva. Zombies The Sheiva is available in Zombies as a wall weapon, available across from the Summoning Key on Shadows of Evil and in the place of the Gewehr 43 in The Giant. It costs 500 points, and functions similarly to the aforementioned Gewehr 43, with a 10-round magazine capacity. The Sheiva can alternatively be found in the Mystery Box for 950 points. Being a starting weapon, it is noticeably weaker than the other assault rifles and is easily outmatched in later rounds, having a slow fire rate and a very small magazine size. When Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the Cumulus Struggle, gaining an increase in damage, magazine capacity and reserve ammo. Pack-a-Punching the Sheiva grants it a great degree in usability, allowing for high-damage headshots in later rounds as well as a decent sized magazine for a semi-automatic weapon. Sheiva vs. Cumul Attachments *Reflex (unlocked at weapon level 2) *Quickdraw (unlocked at weapon level 3) *Grip (unlocked at weapon level 4) *Recon (unlocked at weapon level 5) *Suppressor (unlocked at weapon level 6) *High Caliber (unlocked at weapon level 7) *Varix 3 (unlocked at weapon level 8) *Stock (unlocked at weapon level 9) *BOA 3 (unlocked at weapon level 10) *Laser Sight (unlocked at weapon level 11) *FMJ (unlocked at weapon level 12) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Fast Mags (unlocked at weapon level 14) *Extended Mag (unlocked at weapon level 15) *ELO (unlocked at weapon level 16) *Long Barrel (unlocked at weapon level 17) *Rapid Fire (unlocked at weapon level 18) Gallery Sheiva BO3.png|The Sheiva in first person. Sheiva Sights BO3.png|Aiming down the sights on the Sheiva. Sheiva Reload BO3.png|Reloading the Sheiva. Sheiva Chambering BO3.png|Chambering a round into the Sheiva. Sheiva Reflex Sight First Person BOIII.png|The Beta Sheiva in first person with a Reflex Sight. Sheiva Reflex Sight Aiming BOIII.png|Aiming down a Reflex Sight on the Sheiva. Sheiva SSW BO3.png|The Sheiva SSW in use Trivia *The number "86" can be seen on the weapon. *Uniquely, many of the Sheiva's external attachments such as Grip, Quickdraw Handle, Stock, and even the FMJ barrel shroud are all embellished in polished wood, adding an antique look to the gun. This also applies to the default Long Barrel, which is bronzed-over metal. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Assault Rifles